Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 74
by dementedducky
Summary: As the opening of the bakery approaches the boys need urgent help but who can they turn to?


*Over the next few days Lucas works extra hard in physiotherapy so that he can get home as soon as possible and he's progressing well. Nurses say there's only a matter of days before he can be back home almost completely normal although he will need a wheelchair for long distances. The bakery is due to open in 2 days and Ste and Brendan wait for the kids to be busy so they can talk about it properly* "I don't think I can do it by myself Steven." Brendan says anxiously "Well I'll do it" "Don't be silly it's too much for one man it's a push for just two of us to be doing it. We need at least one more person, someone who can work the bakery perhaps whilst we take turns at the hospital" "What about Cheryl? She knows about the bakery and Lucas I'm sure she'd help but not sure if her cooking's any better" "Why don't we ask her to stay with Lucas whilst the kids are at school and we'll be done by 4 as it's only a few hours to let the media and public get to know us" "You gem Steven Brady! I'll phone her immediately" Brendan says rushing out to phone her. *Phone call* B: Hey Cheryl C: Brendan! How's Lucas? Listen I know it's not a good time but I've got Deccy and Paddy's things maybe I can come by when the wee man's all better and drop the stuff off? B: Actually Chez we need a massive favour C: Anything for my big brother B: It's the grand opening of the bakery in two days… C: I know B: yeah well Lucas is due to come out soon-ish but not in time for the opening C: I'll be right over Bren! B: you know me too well. C: It'll be my pleasure darlin' and I can bring the boys there stuff. There was bit of an argy bargy with the ex but it's all sorted now. I'll be on the next train over. B: I'll pay of course. C: No you don't, it's my pleasure to watch the kids I've really missed them and I've been so worried about wee Lucas. B: But… C: No buts Brendan Brady I won't let you pay. B: fine but I insist you stay with us in our new house C: ooh that'll be amazing darlin' see you tonight. B: Bye Chez *Brendan goes back in and tells Ste and the kids that Aunty Cheryl is on the way and will be arriving tonight and he also tells Declan and Paddy that Cheryl has a lot of their belongings.* "Sweet" "Brilliant, knew it'd work eh Da?" "Well it didn't go quite to plan apparently there was bit of an argument but I imagine she went around to Cheryl's to demand where I was and found that Cheryl took the stuff and not me… Anyway it's all sorted now and she'll be here later and is gonna text me when to pick her up later" The kids are so excited about Aunty Cheryl visiting and when Brendan takes the kids home whilst Ste stays with Lucas everyone dashes around the house getting it ready for her. They straighten out the guest room and bake 2 batches of cookies, having a little taste test before Cheryl arrives. About 9pm Brendan gets a text saying that Cheryl will be ready very soon, Leah's in bed and Brendan trusts Paddy and Declan but makes sure that they know all the rules including the obvious no answering the door unless Brendan or Cheryl speak through the door and even then they are to check the keyhole. Brendan hops into the car and heads straight to the airport and spots Cheryl in a sea of people almost immediately. She rans over and drops her luggage and gives him a massive hug. "Hiya Bren!" "Hi Chez" Brendan says as he picks up a few of her bags and wheels one of her suitcases along. They pile it all into the back and boot of the car and head straight home. "Where's our wee Leah?" Cheryl says looking around "She's in bed" "Oh rats. I had a present for her, I've got some for Lucas one for the two older boys and one for Leah too. I even got you and Ste something too love but I'll give the presents out tomorrow. It's probably for the best anyway I've got to find them yet. So this is where I'm sleeping tonight yeah?" Cheryl says spreading out on the sofa "Nope, we've got a proper guest room now for when you stay over so no more sleeping on sofas for anyone" "Oh how posh?" Cheryl says clapping happily. They show her the room where she'll be staying and help her put all her luggage into the room as well except for the bags she's told them are containing the boys things. The rest of that night is spent with everyone putting things away and then having an early night. *Next morning and everyone heads down to the hospital to see Lucas and Ste and Cheryl can't wait. As soon as she sees him she runs over and hugs him so much it's a wonder he didn't suffocate in her bosom but he's glad to see her and muffles 'Aunty Cheryl'* "I've been so worried about you ya wee lamb are they feeding you properly? Are you talking more? Are you hurting?" "Cheryl slow down" Brendan says fondly. "I'm…fine. I can talk much…better now and I hurt a bit but the doctor gave me…some special medicine" Lucas says slowly but clearly. "Our Declan's been helping him with his speech haven't ya mate?" Ste says smiling "Aww you total gem you Deccy bear!" Cheryl says hugging a blushing Declan who has had so many hugs from his Aunty Cheryl he knows to move his head to the side to avoid suffocation via bosom. Cheryl then hugs Ste and then produces the presents. She's bought Leah and Lucas a new teddy each and for Paddy a brand new game he's wanted since before it came out and a whole new art kit for Declan. "Always knew you were quite the artist young Declan. You gonna pursue a career in it?" Declan shrugs his shoulders "Not really thought about it" "Ok love well it's always an option" She says as she passes Ste and Brendan there presents. She got them both a nice bottle of wine to share and a t-shirt each. They hold them up admiring them. They all thank Aunty Cheryl for their presents and before they know it it's Lucas' lunchtime and they take this time to go to the café except for Brendan and Cheryl who stay and eat there to make sure that Lucas manages ok with his food. 


End file.
